


Marka

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piercings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nagpabutas ng tenga si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ano kaya ang outcome?





	Marka

**Author's Note:**

> inspired sa isang hatinggabi kung saan ako ang nagbutas ng tenga sa kapatid ko

Inaayos na ni Kyungsoo ang higaan ni Jongin dahil papatulog na rin naman sila.

Sa apartment siya ng boyfriend matutulog sa araw na ito.

Babe Day kaya nag-gala sila sa umaga. Sa mall lang naman sila nagpalamig, nag-milktea, kumain ng chicken joy ng Jollibee, nanood ng John Wick movie at umuwi. Dinner nila ay syempre luto na ni Kyungsoo na adobong manok na paborito ni Jongin.

Sa ngayon, kakatapos lang nila maligo ng sabay at gumawa ng milagro sa banyo.

Matapos ayusin ang magulong kama ng tamad maglinis na jowa ni Kyungsoo, lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang kabiyak. "Ba't may alcohol at sewing kit ka?" May hawak din na bulak si Jongin.

Inabot ng nakababatang lalaki ang alcohol kay Kyungsoo. "Babe, papatulong ako magpabutas ng tenga. Okay lang ba?"

"Ba't di ka na lang magpabutas sa labas? Di ba 'to delikado?"

Umupo si Jongin sa lapag at naghanap ng karayom sa makalat niyang sewing kit. "Di naman. Itong sa kabila binutas 'to ng tropa ko. Ganito lang din naman ginawa nila--ay, teka kailangan pala ng mainit na tubig." Umalis bigla si Jongin, at pagbalik may baso na sya ng mainit na tubig kung saan nilubog muna niya ang karayom. Pang sterilized daw muna.

"Ni, sigurado ka ba ok lang 'to?"

"Oo, tiwala ka lang. O, eto, igitna mo yung butas ah?" Utos niya pagkaabot ng karayom kay Kyungsoo.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kama habang si Jongin ay nakapwesto sa gitna ng mga binti niya. Pinahiran muna nito ng alcohol ang tenga na bubutasan tsaka nilahad ang kanang bahagi ng tenga nito. 

Pinwesto ni Kyungsoo ang karayom sa gitna ng malaman na bahagi ng tenga ng jowa. "Ganito?"

"Kung gitna na, sige tusok mo na."

"Jongin, sure ka ba dito?"

Tumingin si Jongin sa kasintahan. "Oo naman. Itong tatlong butas sa kabila, tropa ko lang nagbutas niyan."

"Baka masaktan kita. Di ba to masakit?"

"Hindi. Hindi." Tawa kaunti ni Jongin bago tingnan si Kyungsoo nang may lambing. "Takot ka ba?"

"Ngayon ko lang kasi 'to gagawin."

"Di naman 'to masakit. Parang kagat lang 'to ng langgam. Sige na, tusok mo na."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Kung ganito katiwala si Jongin sa kanya, para sa kasintahan, gagawin niya ang nais nito, kahit medyo nag-aalangan siya sa gagawin.

Natusok na ang karayom. Nakakapanghina ng mga tuhod.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo dahil nagawa niyang matusok ang tenga ni Jongin. Yun nga lang, di pa ito lumulubog sa kabilang bahagi.

"Di ko matusok. Ang hirap. Dumudulas daliri ko sa karayom. Hindi ba masakit?"

"Sige lang, tusok mo lang, Soo. Wag ka matakot."

At kahit matigas ang balat na tinutusukan, pinilit ni Kyungsoo na tumagos ang karayom sa kabila kahit hirap na hirap siya itong gawin.

"Napasok mo na?" kinapa ni Jongin ang karayom. "Ayun. Ikutin mo, Soo, para lumapad yung butas."

Sumunod lang siya sa kasintahan at inikot-ikot ang karayom na nakatusok pa rin sa tenga ng kabiyak. "Masakit ba, Ni?"

"Hindi," tawa nito bahagya tsaka tumingala kay Kyungsoo na may pag-aalala sa mukha. "Okay naman na. Hayaan ko muna 'tong nakabaon kasi mabilis to magsara agad."

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng kasintahan. "Ilang minutes yung karayom dyan?"

"Mga fifteen tapos papasok ko na yung isang hikaw ko." Pinakita ni Jongin ang maliit na bilog na hikaw na uso sa mga kalalakihan.

"Okay." 

Makalipas ng fifteen minutes na nag-wowordscapes ang mag-jowa pampalipas oras, balik pwesto si Jongin sa lapag. "Tanggalin ko na. Tas ikaw magpasok nung hikaw kasi di ko makikita."

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo tanggalin ni Jongin ang karayom. "Woah, ang bilis."

Tawa-tawa lang si Jongin. "Dapat mabilis kapag tatanggalin mo na yung karayom. Alcohol muna teka."

Nilagyan ni Jongin ng alcohol ang bulak at pinahid sa tenga na dumurugo na.

"Dumudugo na, hala."

Cute na cute si Jongin sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. "Ganyan talaga. Pero onti lang naman yan. Sige, isuot mo na hikaw ko." 

Pagkakuha ng hikaw, hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang butas sa harapan ngunit di niya ito makita. "Di ko makita, teka." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya sa gilid ng kama at sinuot iyon.

Kaso nga lang, nakasalamin na nga siya pero hirap pa rin siya hanapin ang butas. "Di ko makita, Ni."

"Pisilin mo tas kapag may dugo dun yun."

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo kaunti ang tenga ni Jongin. Lumalabas na ang dugo nito kaya natagpuan niya rin ang butas at tinusok ang hikaw.

"Hindi ko mahanap yung butas sa kabila. Yung may dugo rin ba yun?"

"Oo, dun rin yun."

"Jongin, nasa gilid yung dugo. Di pantay yung butas."

"Ha?? Pano nangyari yun?"

"Mali yung nabutas ko. Nasa gilid, Jongin." Nagpapanic na si Kyungsoo.

"Sige sige, tusok mo lang."

"Ayaw nga matusok kasi hindi pantay." Depensa pa ni Kyungsoo, nakakagat na siya sa labi at medyo nadismaya sa gawang pagbutas. "Sorry, Ni."

"Panong gilid ba? Gilid na gilid?"

Mabilis tumango si Kyungsoo.

"Tusok mo lang. Kapag natusok mo sa kabila okay na yan."

Sinubukan ulit ni Kyungsoo itulak pa ang hikaw sa butas pero mahinang napapa-ungol na rin kasi si Jongin kaya alam niyang nasasaktan na niya ito.

"Jongin, ayoko na." Takot na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabiyak.

"Di, sige lang tusok mo kahit di pantay. Ianggulo mo na lang kung asan yung isang butas."

Dahil hirap si Kyungsoo, kahit may salamin na, tumagal sya ng ilang minuto sa pagkapa ng kabilang butas para mailusot ang hikaw.

Kabado na si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa na pag-poke ng hikaw sa balat ni Jongin. Pero kinalaunan rin, ay naangguluhan niya ang kabilang butas kaya matagumpay niyang naitusok ang hikaw at pinakawan.

Kaso may mali talaga.

"Tabingi!!" 

Kinapa ni Jongin ang hikaw. Nang di kumbinsido sa nakakapa, humarap ito sa salamin para tingnan ang gawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tabingi!!"

Imbis magalit, tumawa lang si Jongin. "Piccture-an mo nga."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa binti niya. "Bakit sa akin ka kasi nagpabutas. Ayan tabingi tuloy."

Tumatawa lang si Jongin at iniabot ang cellphone sa kasintahan. "Di ko kasi yan mabubutas mag-isa. Mahirap."

Kinuhaan ni Kyungsoo ng picture ang gilid ng mukha ni Jongin para mas klaro ang halatang tabingi na kinalalagyan ng hikaw na suot.

"Tabinging-tabingi talaga."

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang litrato ng gilid ng mukha niya at likuran ng tenga niya. "Shet. Ang ganda sa harap pagdating sa likod nasa gilid." Tawang-tawa na komento ni Jongin.

Si Kyungsoo, hindi natutuwa sa nagawa. 

Tumingin si Jongin sa kasintahan na nakanguso, dismayado.

"Soo, tabingi yung pagbutas mo."

"Sabi mo kasi tusok ko lang, di ko naman alam na tatagilid. Di ko kasi nakita, wala ako salamin. Ano? Ulitin na lang natin?"

Tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at inakbayan ito, tumatawa-tawa. "Di okay na 'to."

"Tabingi ee."

"Ok na 'to, promise."

"Maayos naman yung harap kaya ok na to. Kaso nga lang di ako makakasuot nung hikaw na pa-c yung shape. Sosobra na kasi nasa gilid." Tawa ni Jongin habang nakanguso pa rin si Kyungsoo. "Wag na malungkot ang baby." Lambing ni Jongin sa kanya, akap na siya't pinupugpog ng halik sa pisngi. "Okay na talaga 'to."

"Tabingi nga kasi. Tas di mo tuloy masusuot yung hikaw na sinasabi mo." Nakatiklop ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib.

"Susuot na lang ako ng clip. Tsaka balak ko din butasan dito sa may taas. Sa may buto. Dun ko na lang ilalagay yung hikaw."

"E kung pahilumin mo yang butas na gawa ko tas ulitin na lang ulit?"

"Di na nga. Okay na 'to. Tsaka ikaw nagbutas nito kaya okay lang talaga." Sagana si Kyungsoo sa halik ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi na ikinagaan din ng kanyang kalooban.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa tenga ng kabiyak.

Kinapa niya ito nang marahan. "Masakit pa ba?"

"Mahapdi pa pero kaya naman tiisin."

"Ang pangit talaga. Tabingi." Ingit na naman ni Kyungsoo. Pinisil na lang tuloy ni Jongin ang ilong ng nakakatanda at sinabi, "Marka mo yan sa akin. Wag mo na pansinin kung tabingi."

"Marka ka dyan. Dapat sa labas ka na lang nagpabutas o kaya sa tropa mo na lang. Ako pa kasi." Nguso niya.

Ilang serye na naman ng halik ang tinapon ni Jongin sa hawak na mukha ng kanyang boyfriend. "Wag ka na ma-bother, hm? Ok naman siya, Soo. Tsaka, gusto ko talaga na ikaw naman ang gagawa nito sa akin."

Di pa rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na tingnan ang tenga ni Jongin pero pagkalipas rin ng ilang minuto ay tinanggap na rin niya ang kinalabasan ng gawa niya.

"Sige na nga. Basta, di kita nasaktan ah? Pero feeling ko talaga sobrang sakit niyan."

"Hindi, hindi." Tawa ni Jongin sa kasintahan. "Wag ka mag-alala, sanay na ako sa sakit."

Hinampas niya na lang niya ito sa braso at humalik sa binutasan niya na tenga ni Jongin.

* * *

Unang nagising si Kyungsoo kinaumagahan.

Mahimbing ang tulog ni Jongin sa tabi niya na nakasuot pa rin ng hikaw sa binutasan niyang tenga para hindi agad ito magsara.

Hinawakan niya ang tenga ni Jongin at maingat itong hinaplos.

Ito ang marka niya sa kasintahan.

Pagtingin niya sa mukha ng mahal, hinalikan niya ito sa noo at ilong na nagpagising sa katabi.

Nakapikit pa rin naman si Jongin at siya ay nginitian bago siya sumiksik ulit kay Kyungsoo, akapin siya at natulog muli.

Natulog na lang din ulit si Kyungsoo, may ngiti sa labi.


End file.
